


Cats & Cuddles

by bloodamber



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Animal Transformation, Cat Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Heavy on the Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, just use your imagination ;), light on the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: “Magnus?” Alec asked in a gasp, almost falling back in surprise. “You’re a cat!”The cat tilted its head and looked amused.OrMagnus is a cat and Alec gives his boyfriend all the cuddles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Cats & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting about in my drafts for the past year and I thought finishing it would be a great way to get the new year started. I really struggled to write anything in the last half of last year and so it feels nice to be posting again. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Now time to get back to my poor neglected wips... 😅
> 
> This is set vaguely sometime in season 2 (post 2x10: By the Light of Dawn) when their relationship is still new but they have already said 'I Love You'.
> 
> (Also: this fic was almost called ‘You’ve got to be kitten me’. Do you appreciate my restraint? 😛)

Alec took the steps towards Magnus’ loft two at a time, eager to see his boyfriend after what had been a _very_ long day. A very _long_ and very _dull_ day that had consisted entirely of filling out endless reports that helped keep the Institute running while also trying to keep his siblings out of trouble – which was a full-time job in itself.

The only thing that had made the monotony of sitting behind a desk all day better was the thought of being able to see Magnus at the end of it. It was where he spent most of his free evenings these days, his warlock boyfriend somehow knowing exactly what Alec needed, even if he himself didn’t. Just being in Magnus’ presence had something in Alec relax, knowing he could be himself. Not a leader or an older brother - just _Alec._

Reaching the entrance, Alec doesn’t hesitate to let himself into the loft, feeling the familiar tingle of Magnus’ wards brushing over him as he crosses the threshold.

The touch of Magnus’ magic feels warm, blanketing him in a rare feeling of security and contentment. It feels like coming home, and Alec stands in the entranceway for a couple of seconds, basking in the sensation of being welcomed into Magnus’ personal space.

He had been keyed into Magnus’ wards a few weeks ago, the warlock equivalent of giving a key, something that Alec had since been taking full advantage of. He hardly ever bothered to call ahead anymore since Magnus had reassured him he was always welcome to drop by. Especially if dropping by leads to other things that could still make Alec blush.

“Magnus?” He called out as he stepped further into the living room, looking around for his boyfriend, who was nowhere to be seen. When no immediate answer was forthcoming, Alec started walking towards the room Magnus kept aside to make and store his potions. It was quite common for Magnus to lose track of time when brewing, and Alec had always enjoyed quietly watching Magnus as he flitted around the space, focused in a way that Alec found undeniably attractive. Even more so when that focus would shift to him. It was a heady kind of power to hold Magnus’ full attention and Alec was not ashamed to admit he was a little bit addicted to it.

Confident he would find Magnus caught up brewing some complex potion, Alec started talking before he reached the doorway.

“Hey Mags, you in? I thought maybe we could...” He trailed off when turning the corner and found the potion room empty, with no sign that Magnus had even been there recently.

Magnus must be out visiting a friend or catching up with some other High Warlock business. Alec really should have called before he came over, but he had been overeager to see Magnus it had slipped his mind.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Alec dialed Magnus’ number.

A few seconds later, he heard the ringtone coming from the direction of the lounge, where Alec had just been. Alec frowns, there had been no sign of Magnus in the main area, and the Warlock _always_ had his phone on him.

Another noise then sounded out; a crash and the fluttering sounds of pages being knocked loose.

Feeling a flicker of unease, Alec pulled out his stele, activating his silence and hearing runes. Tilting his head, he listened carefully to all the sounds within the loft as the ringing of Magnus’ phone stopped when Alec canceled the call.

There were a few moments of silence before another noise disturbed the quiet of the loft. It was a soft pattering sound, too light to be a person and coming from the direction of the lounge.

Pulling the small seraph blade from his ankle holster, Alec crept back the way he came, mind running through the potential threats. It was more likely than not a demon, one of the smaller breeds that could easily evade detection. But how it managed to get into Magnus’ loft was another thing.

He knew Magnus’ wards would be able to fend off most threats, but only if Magnus himself wasn’t injured or hurt himself. The thought of Magnus lying helpless somewhere had a cold feeling settling in Alec’s gut.

He launched himself around the corner, blade raised to attack to find himself facing down… a cat.

Just a cat with sleek blue-black fur and golden eyes that stared up at him curiously.

Alec relaxed out of his fighting stance, lowering his blade and feeling ridiculous at getting so worked up over nothing.

The cat sauntered towards him, winding itself around his legs in greeting. Smiling a little, despite himself, Alec crouched down to pet the cat who enthusiastically butted its head into his hand before turning to rub its face against his hand in a playful gesture.

“Hey there, are you new?” Alec couldn’t remember seeing this cat around Magnus’ apartment before, certain he would have recognized it for its strange golden eyes alone. “Have you seen Magnus?” He asked absently as he continued to pet the cat, scratching his fingers under its chin in a way that most cats seemed to enjoy while looking around the apartment again, wondering just where his boyfriend could be.

A light nip on his hand drew his attention back down to the cat, who looked up at him with those beautiful golden eyes, staring into his with such intense clarity. Eyes that were suddenly so familiar to those of–

 _“Magnus?”_ He asked in a gasp, almost falling back in surprise.

A soft _meow_ is his answer, the cat’s head dipping in a nod. Alec could only stare.

“Is that– are you really–” Alec stuttered when he remembered how to speak.

The cat tilted its head and looked amused.

“You’re a _cat!”_ He blurted out.

The cat – _Magnus_ – rolled his eyes, the expression strange to see on a cat but oh so familiar that at that moment, Alec did not doubt that this cat was his boyfriend.

“Are you okay? How did this happen? Can you turn back?” The questions came tumbling out before he could stop them, running a hand through his hair, tugging at it the way he always did when stressed, starting to run through his options on how he could help Magnus change back. Someone must have cursed Magnus, or perhaps it was a spell that had gone wrong. Alec would need to contact Cat, or perhaps Dot and get them to help and then–

Sharp pinpricks of pain in his thigh pulled him from his spiraling thoughts, and he looked down again to find Cat-Magnus’ paws on his leg, the claws digging in. Once he had Alec’s attention, Magnus retracted his claws and butted his head against Alec, a gesture that Alec assumed was meant to be soothing. It gave Alec pause because despite the obvious fact Magnus was a cat, he didn’t seem too concerned or worried about it. In fact, Magnus looked more amused by Alec’s outburst than worried, tail swishing lazily along the floor.

“You did this to yourself?” He asked, needing to be sure. Cat-Magnus nodded his head. 

“And… you can turn back?” Another nod, the response soothing the small worry Alec had that his boyfriend was going to be stuck as a cat forever after some spell or potion gone wrong.

“Oh, okay. Good.” He slumped back against the side of the couch, accepting his boyfriend’s non-verbal response. He doesn’t need to ask anything else. It was clear Magnus was happy like this, or he would have changed himself back. And Alec respected Magnus’ privacy - even if he was sure he was going to have a heart attack one day at whatever new surprise Magnus threw his way.

Cat-Magnus tilted his head, actually seeming surprised at Alec’s easy acceptance, and Alec wondered exactly what sort of reaction Magnus had expected from him.

“Okay, so uhh– did you want me to leave you to it?” 

Maybe Magnus wanted some space, and this was his way of asking for it? Alec had been coming around every night that week, and he couldn’t blame Magnus for getting sick of his constant presence. 

But in response to his question, Magnus jumped into his lap, his front paws clawing their way up Alec’s shirt until he could nuzzle his face into the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec felt something inside him loosen, bringing his hand up to run down the sleek fur on Magnus’ back, wondering how Magnus knew him so well to see he needed physical reassurance. 

“Okay, I’ll stay.” He confirmed and smiled at the rumbling purr of approval that came from Magnus.

“Let me just take my shoes off, and I’ll come join you on the couch. We can watch some more reruns of Project Runway?” He suggested, not sure what to do with his boyfriend as a cat. There were no clear rules for this sort of thing.

Magnus let out another _meow_ that Alec translated as his agreement and jumped from his lap in one fluid movement before slinking away towards the couch. Alec stared after the retreating figure of the cat for a few moments, wondering just how strange his life had become since he had started dating Magnus before shaking it off and getting to his feet. He wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

He headed to the door, toeing off his boots before pulling his phone out. 

Then, looking behind him to check that Magnus wasn’t within earshot, he dialed Catarina’s number.

“Hi Alec, what is–”

“Magnus is a cat.” Alec blurted the words out before Catarina can even finish speaking. There is a pause before Catarina responds,

“And?”

“What do you mean, _and?_ ” Alec throws back, voice raising a little before he gets himself under control. For all his calm with Magnus earlier, he is still a bit concerned about _why_ Magnus was a cat.

“I mean, you don’t need to worry. Magnus does this sometimes.” Catarina soothes, clearly catching onto Alec’s panic.

“He does?” 

“He’s a Warlock, Alec. Most of us have the ability to shapeshift if we take the time to develop the skill. He can turn back whenever he pleases.”

“Yeah, he managed to convey that much. I just– he’s never–” Alec didn’t know how to express his worry, that maybe Magnus had done this because of something Alec had done - or hadn’t done.

There was a quiet sigh on the other end of the line before Catarina spoke again, “Listen, don’t let Magnus know I told you this, but he usually only changes forms when he is feeling… overwhelmed.”

Alec understood that feeling, but it didn’t stop the information from feeling like a punch in the gut. Guilt bubbled up – guilt at the fact he hadn’t realized just how stressed Magnus had been recently between handling with an uneasy Warlock population and dealing with Shadowhunter affairs that put him in harm's way weekly. Alec had barely stopped to consider just how much it might have been affecting Magnus, who always managed to convey a sense of calm and self-assurance.

Catarina seemed to pick up on his thoughts. 

“Don’t take it personally, Alec. This has always been one of his ways of coping with stress for as long as I have known him. You have both been under a lot of pressure recently, what with the hunt for Valentine and the unrest in the Downworld.”

“I should have noticed.” Alec berated himself.

“Magnus has a habit of hiding anything he considers a weakness. What you have is still new. Give it time, and he will open up more. The fact he is comfortable being a cat around you is a good sign, so try not to overthink it.”

“What can I do to help?” Alec asked after a long pause, pushing his insecurities back. If Magnus was feeling overwhelmed, then it was his job as Magnus’ boyfriend to make sure he felt better – especially after all the time Magnus had cared for Alec when he was overwhelmed and overworked with his position at the Institute.

“Just be there for him. You might have already noticed that Magnus is quite a tactile person.” Alec huffed a laugh, that was putting it mildly considering how Magnus tended to use Alec as a pillow whenever they happened to fall asleep together.

“This is even more true in his cat form. He just needs to know you are there for him, and he will change back when he is ready. Don’t try and rush things.”

“Okay, thank you, Catarina.” He said sincerely, feeling better for having talked with her.

“You’re welcome, Alec,” Catarina replied warmly before ending the call.

Pocketing his phone, Alec turned and walked towards the lounge. Magnus was waiting for him on the couch, perched on the back with his head turned to watch Alec as he approached.

Alec grabbed the remote from the coffee table before sitting back on the couch, letting himself sink into the cushions and finally relax.

He felt the soft touch of whiskers on his face before a rough tongue licked along his cheek, almost like a kiss, and he smiled, cracking his eyes open to see the fuzzy sight of Cat-Magnus.

Magnus butted his face against Alec’s, and Alec reached up instinctively to stroke along his face up to his ears, rubbing the silky soft fur just behind the ears.

“I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” He responded to the unspoken question, fairly certain that was what Magnus had been asking.

Magnus nudged his cheek again before leaping down from the back and onto his lap. Alec tensed up, never too sure about how to deal with animals – even less so with animals who were actually people. He just stayed still, letting Magnus do what he wanted - which was to curl up on his lap and stare between Alec and the TV expectantly.

“Alright, I get the hint,” Alec turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until he found the one playing reruns of Project Runway. Putting the remote aside, Alec let himself settle more comfortably into the couch before tentatively reaching out to run his fingers through Magnus’ fur.

The rumbling purr he got in response was gratifying, and he could feel the vibrations of it through his fingers as he continued to stroke, a warm feeling settling in his chest at the sound. 

His talk with Catarina was fresh in his mind, and if Magnus was stressed and needed comfort, then that was what Alec was going to provide.

When they came to the end of the first episode, Alec felt his stomach grumble, and at the amused look Magnus gave him, his cat ears could hear it.

“Okay, dinner time. You hungry?” Magnus nodded his head, and so Alec stood from the couch, his hands automatically scooping Magnus off his lap and tucking him against his chest. He made it halfway to the kitchen before realizing what he had done, hesitating mid-step before continuing towards the kitchen. He considered putting Magnus down and apologizing for manhandling him, but Magnus seemed content tucked against his chest, the purr as clear as ever, so Alec decided not to make a big deal of it.

Reaching the kitchen, he opened the fridge, seeing what was available for them to eat.

It was always a bit of surprise what he would find in Magnus’ fridge – usually, there would be a strange mix of exotic food from various parts of the world or nothing at all when Magnus preferred to just summon the food.

In this particular instance, the shelf in front of him was full of sushi, a giant platter covered in neatly cut sushi rolls, and a good portion of raw fish.

“Why am I not surprised?” Alec teased lightly, looking down at Magnus, who looked far too pleased with himself. 

They gorged themselves on sushi, and Alec couldn’t help but watch, smitten, as Magnus set about cleaning his whiskers afterward before settling himself back in Alec’s lap to continue watching the TV, looking happy and content.

Alec found himself helpless to continue petting Magnus, running his fingers through Magnus’s soft fur and scratching down his back, enjoying the way it made Magnus' back arch and tail-flick out. And as Project Runway continued playing in the background, Alec found himself more caught up with his boyfriend’s reactions to it than actually watching the show. 

While Magnus would generally talk over half of the show, throwing in his own commentary about what the designers were creating and yelling fashion advice at the screen. His vocabulary was more limited as a cat, but it didn't stop Magnus from letting out indignant meows and hissing at the screen in clear disgust when a particularly ugly design would appear.

As the night progressed, Alec found himself sinking lower into the couch, his eyes beginning to droop, as his long day at the Insitute catching up with him. Alec knew he should relocate to the bed, but with Magnus a warm presence on his lap, he didn’t have the heart to dislodge his boyfriend, and in all honesty, he was enjoying the rumbling purrs his boyfriend was making.

Instead, he resigned himself to a night on the couch and a sore neck the following morning, deeming it more than worth the extra cuddle time with Magnus.

* * *

Alec woke slowly, with the feel of a warm body pressed up against his front. 

Smiling, Alec nuzzled deeper into the back of Magnus’ neck, breathing in the sleepy, warm smell of his boyfriend.

He could tell that Magnus is still asleep – could feel it in the way his boyfriend is heavy and soft and warm against him. And very much naked – if Alec wasn’t mistaken.

Alec frowned, confused. Usually, waking naked wasn’t a cause for confusion, but Alec was still dressed, which made no sense. Especially not with the way Magnus _loved_ to undress him.

So Alec cast his mind back, trying to figure out why they fell asleep on the couch - the absence of silk sheets beneath him is noticeable – and why Magnus happened to be naked when Alec was not.

It barely took a moment before his memories of the previous night return - of finding Magnus in cat form and how he had spent the night, cuddling Cat-Magnus and watching reruns until he fell asleep. And Magnus must have decided to change back in the night, a process that apparently left him buck-naked next to Alec.

Not that Alec is complaining in the slightest. Not when it speaks to the level of trust Magnus had in him. And especially not with the amount of warm, naked skin is currently under his touch.

So instead of overthinking things, he just tugged Magnus closer and let himself bask in the moment. It wasn't long before Magnus started to stir in his arms, arching slightly and stretching his body in ways that made certain parts of Alec wake up.

"Hmm, morning," Magnus said before twisting in Alec's grip, so they were facing each other on the couch. Magnus looked so delightfully sleep mussed, with his hair sticking up in all directions and face devoid of makeup, that Alec couldn't help leaning forward to steal a kiss.

"Morning," he murmured when he pulled back, glad he could kiss Magnus again. He had missed not being able to touch his boyfriend this way as a cat. So much so that he leaned back in to kiss Magnus again, running his hand down Magnus’ naked back and enjoying the feel of warm skin under his hand and shiver it caused.

When he finally managed to pull himself away from Magnus' lips, he settled back down against the couch, and Magnus shifts until he was all but lying on top of him, chin on his chest.

Golden cat eyes stared back at him, Magnus usually leaving them unglamored when it was just him and Alec alone.

“You were adorable as a cat,” Alec said, broaching the topic of Magnus’s transformation while trying to ignore the feel of a naked Magnus on top of him.

"I'm always adorable," Magnus responded airily, and Alec couldn't help but agree. He had yet to find a version of Magnus he didn't find helplessly attractive or adorable. 

Then Magnus’ expression shifted into something more serious, more guarded.

“I apologize. I didn’t think you were coming over, so I–”

“Magnus, it’s fine. I really didn’t mind, okay.” Alec reached up to cup the side of his boyfriend’s face, hating the insecurities he could see swimming in Magnus’s eyes.

“Aside from the heart attack you nearly gave me,” Alec joked, trying to bring some levity back.

“I will be sure to warn you next time,” Magnus reassured, leaning into his touch.

“I would appreciate that.” Alec agreed, finding the idea of spending more nights snuggled up with Magnus as a cat appealing.

“I also, uh, I called Catarina yesterday.” Alec then revealed, hoping Magnus wouldn’t mind that he had sought Catarina’s advice. “Just to make sure you really were okay, and that it wasn’t some spell that had gone wrong. She reassured me that it wasn’t, but also said you tended to become a cat when you were feeling stressed.”

“She's not wrong,” Magnus admitted. “Things are more simple when in an animal form. It helps me to focus on the present rather than worry about the future.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alec asked, no accusation in his voice, just the desire to understand.

“You already have so much to worry about, Alexander. It didn’t want to burden you with my problems.” 

“Your feelings would _never_ be a burden to me, Magnus.” Alec retorts immediately. “I know that what we have is still new but I also want you to know that you can come to me if you are struggling – either to talk or just to cuddle and not speak at all. You have helped me so much, Magnus. Please let me return the favor.”

Magnus reached up to stroke his fingers along Alec’s cheek tenderly, tears shining in his golden eyes.

“Oh, Alexander, what did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?”

Alec felt the back of his neck get hot, self-conscious in the wake of such open and honest adoration coming from Magnus. Seeing all the love and affection he held for his warlock reflected right back at him.

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” Alec countered and leaned in for a kiss that Magnus eagerly met, even though it remained unhurried and tender in a way that made Alec’s heart ache with fondness for the warlock he got to call _his_.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered against Magnus’s lips when they finally part for air, unable to go another second without saying it.

"And I love you, Alexander," Magnus responded before pressing his lips against Alec once more, expertly deepening it into something more heated that has Alec feeling overwhelmed in the best possible ways.

And Alec determines then, as he lets himself get swept away in everything that Magnus is making him feel, that he must be the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
